Computer Aided Design (CAD) and Computer Aided Engineering (CAE) tools are used, respectively, to design and simulate virtual models of mechanical devices prior to producing actual physical devices. Similarly, Electronic Design Automation (EDA) tools are used to design and simulate virtual models of electrical and electronic devices prior to producing actual physical devices. CAD, CAE, and EDA tools are interactive software programs that run on a digital computer with a graphical display device. Attributes of CAD/CAE tools and EDA tools must be combined to design and simulate virtual models of multi-physics devices such as Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) devices prior to beginning the costly and time-consuming process of fabricating the actual physical devices.
MEMS are micro-scale or nano-scale devices, typically fabricated in a similar fashion as integrated circuits (ICs), to exploit the miniaturization, integration, and batch processing attainable with semiconductor manufacturing processes. Unlike ICs which consist solely of electrical components, MEMS devices combine components from multiple physical domains and may contain, for example, electrical, mechanical, magnetic, radio frequency (RF), optical and fluidic components. MEMS devices appear in many forms and may include micro-electromechanical sensors and actuators such as gyroscopes, accelerometers, and pressure sensors, micro-fluidic devices such as ink jet heads, Radio-Frequency (RF) devices such as switches, resonators, varactors, and passives, and optical devices such as micro-mirrors and fiber alignment devices. Typically, MEMS devices are not useful by themselves. To provide a useful function, a MEMS device must be incorporated in a system that includes electronic circuits that either control the MEMS devices or process electrical output signals from the MEMS devices. Most MEMS devices are comprised of a MEMS sensing or actuation element, i.e. the MEMS device itself, and accompanying electronics, i.e. IC, that processes the output signal from the MEMS device and/or controls the MEMS device.